


Moved In

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith realizes that Leon isn't living alone.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Moved In

**Author's Note:**

> March 12, 2014. 
> 
> "from an old cotton-candy-bingo square, the gist of which is 'moved in without even noticing'. Featuring multi-lingual!Aerith and cleaning-out-the-basement!Yuffie."

Aerith let out a soft little sigh when she reached the bottom of the page she'd been working on. There wasn't even really anything worth translating, but it kept her in Leon's kitchen, watching Yuffie bounce around with her basement cleanout plans and Cloud doing his best to make something not entirely burned.

"Be right back," she said, stretching and heading to the bathroom. While she had her own place, it was small and quiet yet not as comfortable as Leon's space. That and she knew it ever-so-slightly annoyed Leon that his home had become everyone's center of operations. Yuffie was continually excavating the basement, which was a treasure-trove of things left behind by the last resident. She brought her translation work over, and other books, and sometimes students.

Cloud... Aerith paused, smiling at the unmistakable double set of toiletries now lurking in the bathroom. Cloud never really lived anywhere. Not for long, at least. He tended to sofas and ramshackle apartments and constant movement. This wasn't entirely a surprise, but it did hint that what she'd always suspected of Cloud and Leon's relationship was in fact the truth.

A couple of minutes later, Aerith slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall towards Leon's bedroom. She could smell the faint smell of burning toast and could hear Cloud cursing. Yuffie wasn't a problem. And Leon had been called off by Cid... Besides, she was just going to borrow a sweatshirt. She supposed the house could be drafty - especially if she was going to check Yuffie's progress in the basement.

Peeking in the closet, Aerith had all of her suspicions confirmed. She wasn't quite sure how she could tell Leon's black from Cloud's black, but she knew. Aerith grabbed one of Cloud's sweaters and pulled it on. It wasn't a bad look on her, really... After admiring herself in the foggy mirror over Leon's dresser, Aerith headed back out to the kitchen.

"Sandwich?" Cloud questioned as Aerith stepped back into the kitchen. He stared at her for a moment. "Is that mine?"

"I just grabbed something from Leon's closet," Aerith replied with a soft smile that she hoped dared him to explain. "I was going to head down to check on Yuffie, since she hasn't surfaced in awhile. And it's chilly down there."

"Oh."

"How long have you officially been living here, by the way?"

"I-- It's not really..."

"Mmmhmm," Aerith said with a little headshake. "All your stuff in the closet - neatly hung in the closet - and in the bathroom and I think that implies that you've moved in."

"Not... not officially," Cloud replied quickly.

"Officially--" Aerith frowned. "Don't be silly. You don't need 'officially' to be somewhere, Cloud. You're here and I don't need the details and I think it's good."

"Ah, but do you want a sandwich?" Cloud asked. Aerith didn't miss his smile.

"I'm okay right now," Aerith replied. "Might borrow the sweater for a bit, though. It doesn't look half-bad on me."

"Aerith..."

"And I might pester Leon for some of the details but not all, don't worry. Just sort of wondering how everything happened in a friendly, non-graphic way," she said as she sort of side-stepped over to the basement steps. The look on Cloud's face was priceless and Aerith knew she'd get a little more information before the day was over. 

And possibly, she'd get to keep the sweater.


End file.
